Newlywed Game Voyager Style
by Ronda Sexton
Summary: 3 Couples compete in Voyager's version of the Newlywed Game


Newlywed Game Voyager Style

"I tell you, B'Elanna, it'll be a blast," said Tom excitedly.

"You and you're 20th Century obsessions," she answered with a grin.

"Well, we have three couples that are newlyweds: us, the Captain and Chakotay, and Ken and Mariah. The Doctor has already agreed to be the MC. He agrees the crew needs a diversion. I've sent the suggestion to the Captain, along with the Doctor's endorsement."

"Well, don't be too disappointed if she says no, Tom. She and Chakotay are very private people. Look how long it took them to stop denying their feelings and get together."

"I know, but they also are always looking for ways to increase the crew's morale, so they may do it," countered Tom.

In their quarters, Chakotay and Kathryn sat discussing Tom's suggestion.

"Well, the Doctor and Tom both think it will raise the crew's morale, Chakotay."

"I know, but who knows what type of questions Tom will come up with."

"I don't think Tom will be coming up with the questions. That wouldn't be fair since he and B'Elanna will be playing too. I have a feeling that the questions will come from the data base. Tom promised no cheating or fixing the game."

"Well, I know Kenneth and Mariah are excited about it. Kathryn's are you sure you really want to do this. Once we commit, there won't be any backing out."

"By the way, unless you want to sleep on the couch, we'd better win," teased Kathryn.

Chakotay moved closer so that his lips were almost touching her ear. "When we win, what do I get?"

She turned and brushed his lips with hers. "A night you'll never forget."

"Then I guess it's a done deal," answered Chakotay as he pulled her closer. "How about giving me a sneak preview of that night?"

_2 WEEKS LATER_

Tom had programmed the holodeck to copy the set of the Newlywed Game. It was authentic down to the card the answers would be written on. The simulation was being recorded so that the members of the crew on duty would get a chance to see it.

Kathryn and Chakotay, Tom and B'Elanna, and Kenneth and Mariah sat waiting for the Doctor to get the game underway.

"Hello everyone, I am your host for the evening," the Doctor began. "Today we have the Captain and Chakotay, Tom and B'Elanna, and Kenneth and Mariah as our contestants on the all new Voyager Newlywed Game."

The crew in the audience applauded and cheered. Captain Janeway looked at her crew, and knew she had made the right decision. The past month had been really difficult, and they deserved a break.

When the audience settled down, the Doctor looked at the couples. "Now, my lovely assistant will escort the gentlemen to the sound proof room while their wives try to guess how their husbands will answer some questions."

Seven stepped over to the contestants. "Gentlemen, follow me," she said firmly. The Doctor had asked her to participate. Since they had been spending more time together, she had ceased to see him as a computer program. In fact, she found socializing with him met needs she had not realized she had.

Once the men were in the sound proof room the game began.

"Kathryn, how would Chakotay answer the following: What do you do that annoys your wife the most?"

"That one's easy," she laughed, "Nagging me about drinking too much coffee."

"B'Elanna, how would Tom answer the same question?"

"His obsession with incorporating my Klingon heritage into our life," she answered with a groan.

"Mariah, how would Kenneth answer?"

"Leaving his dirty clothes all over the bathroom floor," she turned to the other women. "That drives me nuts."

Kathryn and B'Elanna laughed in understanding.

"Alright ladies, next question: what one item of clothing does your spouse wear that you just can't stand?"

Kathryn blushed, and then answered "His black boxers with the silver stars."

The audience roared with laughter. Secrets would be revealed tonight, secrets that would win bets, and provide fodder for friendly teasing for some time to come.

The Doctor looked at B'Elanna, "You're next."

"That's easy, his "Big Daddy" shirt that he replicated for the luau. That thing is hideous."

The audience laughed again. They were having fun getting a sneak peek into the lives of Voyager's newlyweds.

"Mariah, your turn," said the Doctor.

"His baggy sweat pants that he wears when he's off duty," she answered quickly.

"Last question, ladies, who takes longer to get ready for their shift?"

Kathryn laughed, "Me, he's always ready first."

B'Elanna grinned, "That would be me."

"Same here," quipped Mariah.

"Alright, ladies, we'll get the cards prepared with your answers, and then we'll bring the men back to see how many answers they get right."

The men joined their wives who had cards with their answers on their laps.

"Now gentlemen, we'll see how well, your wives predicted your answers," said the Doctor, who was clearly in his element.

"Chakotay, we'll start with you. What do you do that annoys your wife the most?"

He chuckled warmly. "Nag her about drinking too much coffee."

"Kathryn, hold up your card."

She held it up and the audience cheered as the words on her card matched Chakotay's answer.

"You're right, that's 100 points," exclaimed the Doctor.

"Tom, how do you think B'Elanna answered the same question?"

"Uh, my obsession with the 20th century," he guessed.

B'Elanna groaned and held up her card.

"No, Tom, she said, 'His obsession with incorporating my Klingon heritage into our life.'"

"You doofus!" B'Elanna said as she swatted him over the head with her card.

"Well, you said that when I was telling you about my idea," protested Tom.

B'Elanna rolled her eyes and kissed Tom on the cheek.

"Kenneth, how do you think Mariah answered the question?"

Kenneth looked at his wife for a few moments. "Forgetting to make the bed when it's my turn," he said in blushing with embarrassment.

Mariah shook her head as she held up her card.

"No," said the Doctor, she said 'Leaving his dirty clothes all over the bathroom floor.'"

They both looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Alright, next question, gentlemen," said the Doctor. "What one item of clothing do you wear that your spouse just can't stand? We'll start with you, Chakotay."

He tugged on his ear for a moment. "Well, I know she hates my old jeans with the holes, so that's my answer."

Kathryn stuck her tongue out at him as she held up her card.

"No, Chakotay, she said 'His black boxers with the silver stars.'"

Tom and Kenneth burst out laughing along with the audience as Chakotay blushed.

"Kathryn," he protested. She laughed and tossed the card onto the floor in front of them.

When the laughter subsided, the Doctor turned to Tom. "Tom, how do you think B'Elanna answered the question?"

Tom grinned; sure he knew what B'Elanna had said. "She absolutely hates my 'Big Daddy' shirt."

B'Elanna grinned as she held up her card.

"You're right, Tom," said the Doctor. "You and B'Elanna have 100 points."

B'Elanna dropped her card in Tom's lap and kissed him soundly.

The Doctor turned to Kenneth. "Your turn, Kenneth, how did Mariah answer that question?"

He looked over at Mariah for a few seconds. "I think she said my baggy sweat pants. She keeps threatening to throw them out.

Mariah kissed him as she held up her card.

"That's right, Kenneth!" said the Doctor.

"Last question, for this round gentlemen, who takes longer to get ready for their shift?"

"Chakotay, we're back to you," said the Doctor.

Chakotay looked at Kathryn with a huge grin, certain that he would get this one right. "She does," he replied.

Kathryn held up her card. "You're correct, Chakotay," said the Doctor.

The Doctor turned to Tom. "What's your answer, Tom?"

"B'Elanna is the one who takes longer," answered Tom as he hugged his wife to him.

She held up her in delight revealing her answer.

"That's what B'Elanna answered as well," quipped the Doctor.

"We'll finish this round with you, Kenneth. How do you think Mariah answered?"

"She definitely takes longer," answered Kenneth grinning at his wife.

Mariah gave him a mock glare as she held up her card.

"Everyone answered correctly this round," announced the Doctor. There is now a three way tie. Every couple has 200 points."

The audience cheered loudly as each couple shared a quick kiss. Everyone was having fun.

"Now," began the Doctor. "My lovely assistant will escort the ladies to the sound proof room while the men try to guess how their wives will answer some questions."

Once the wives were secured in the sound proof room, the Doctor began the next round of questions.

"Alright, gentlemen, let's see if you can guess how your wives will answer the following questions."

The men grinned; sure they knew just how their wives would answer.

"Chakotay, what would Kathryn say is her favorite 'comfort food?'"

"Well, she's always saying coffee is a food group, so I'll say coffee."

"Tom, what would B'Elanna say is her favorite comfort food?"

"Chocolate," answered Tom with a knowing smile.

"Kenneth, same question," said the Doctor.

"Apple pie, she loves it. When she's had a bad day, I replicate it for her."

"Next question, "What does your wife want for Christmas?" The Doctor turned to Chakotay. "You're first."

Chakotay grinned; they had discussed gifts, so he knew what she wanted. "A nice coffee service set," he answered.

The Doctor turned to Tom, who was frowning. "What do you think B'Elanna will say, Tom?"

Tom thought for a few moments. He really didn't have a clue as to what B'Elanna might want. "Uh, a hardbound copy of Women Warriors at the River of Blood," he answered hopefully.

The Doctor smirked. "You don't seem to be so sure of yourself, Tom. Kenneth, you're next."

He chuckled nervously. He and Tom seemed to be in the same situation of not knowing. "Uh, some new ear rings."

The audience laughed at Tom and Kenneth's obvious discomfort. It would be great to see how their wives responded.

Last Question for this round, gentlemen; who's messier, you or your wife?"

The men all groaned. While this question was not really personal, it was embarrassing.

"Chakotay, how do you think Kathryn will answer that question?"

Chakotay blushed, "Uh, that would be me."

The audience hooted with laughter. This glimpse into their shipmates life was proving to be the funniest thing they had ever experienced.

"Tom, your turn," said the Doctor cheerfully.

His blushing was much harder to hide. "She'll say I am," admitted Tom. "I…I uh tend to forget to put things back where they go."

The engineering crew all began whooping, as they knew what a stickler B'Elanna was for everything being in its proper place.

"Kenneth, how do you think Mariah will answer?"

"Oh, she'll say it's me," admitted Kenneth without hesitation. "I'm just glad she puts up with me."

"Well, now, my lovely assistant will bring the ladies back and we'll see how well you did."

As soon as the ladies were seated and the men had their answer cards in their laps, the Doctor got things going again.

"Well, now ladies, let's see how well your husbands did guessing how you would answer. Kathryn, we'll start with you. What's your favorite comfort food?"

"Coffee," she said immediately. "It's a food group of its own."

The audience laughed and clapped as Chakotay held up his card with the same answer.

"That's correct, you've earned 100 points," replied the Doctor.

"B'Elanna, the same question?" said the Doctor.

"Chocolate," she replied.

Tom kissed her as he held up his card to show that their answers matched.

"Correct, you've earned 100 points. Mariah, what is your favorite comfort food?"

She smiled, knowing her answer would certainly match Kenneth's. "I love apple pie."

Kenneth held up his card showing his matching answer.

"Correct for 100 points," said the Doctor. "Next question, what do you want for Christmas. We'll start again with Kathryn."

She smiled crookedly, knowing that Chakotay knew exactly what she wanted. "A coffee service set," she answered smugly.

Chakotay grinned broadly as he held up his card.

"Kathryn and Chakotay have another 100 points," announced the Doctor.

Tom began to squirm uncomfortably as the Doctor turned to them. "B'Elanna, what is your answer?"

She gave Tom a seductive grin. "A holoprogram—with slow dancing and a candle light dinner."

Tom groaned hopelessly as he held up the card bearing his answer—the wrong answer.

"Sorry, B'Elanna, Tom said you'd like a hardbound copy of Women Warriors at the River of Blood."

Tom winced as B'Elanna elbowed him in the ribs. "Sorry, B'Elanna, I really didn't have a clue as to how you'd answer. I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"You bet you will, Helmboy," she said with a soft growl.

This had everyone roaring with laughter, and it took a few minutes for everyone to settle back down.

"Now," began the Doctor after everyone had finally stopped laughing. "Mariah, what is your answer?"

"Lavender massage oil and massages whenever I want them," she replied. "Ken has really great technique."

Kenneth turned a dark shade of red as he held up his card.

"No, Kenneth said you'd like ear rings."

"Sorry," muttered Kenneth as he sat the card back down.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find a way for you to make it up to me," she purred teasingly. This made Kenneth blush ever more as the audience roared with laughter.

"Time for the final question of this round," announced the Doctor. "Chakotay and Kathryn lead by 100 points." He turned to them. "Kathryn, who is the messier of the two of you?"

"Chakotay is," she replied.

He held up his card with a broad grin.

"You've just earned another 100 points," quipped the Doctor. "B'Elanna, your turn to answer the question."

"Tom is definitely messier," she said immediately.

With a grin, he held up his card as he kissed her on the cheek.

"That's correct," answered the Doctor. "You've earned 100 points. I have the problem with him in sickbay."

Once again, the audience roared with laughter.

"Tom and B'Elanna are tied for second place with Kenneth and Mariah. Kathryn and Chakotay are tonight's winners. As the winners, they get 2 full days of holodeck time for an extra honeymoon," announced the Doctor.

Kathryn and Chakotay stood up and walked over to where the Doctor was standing. He handed them a PADD. "Enjoy yourselves Kathryn and Chakotay."

He turned to the audience, "That brings our show to its end. Good night," said the Doctor.

Later, as they were slow dancing to Mozart on the holodeck, Kathryn gazed up at Chakotay. "I promised I'd make our winning worth it for you." She kissed him deeply, showing just what pleasures were ahead of them on their two day extra honeymoon.

He knew he wouldn't be disappointed.


End file.
